thechosenfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Dax
Captain Ashley James Thomas Revan Dax was a Trill Jedi Master born on Earth in the Alpha Quadrant. His parents relocated after they were driven off the Trill homeworld. Ashley was the son of Harvey Harris and Catrina Anne Lambert, the maternal grandson of Gillian Lambert, maternal great grandson of Winnefred Barmby, twin brother to Phoenix Harry Lambert, half-brother to Bastila Jones, Abigail Harris, and Harriet Harris, and half-uncle to Kyran Harris. He was the cousin to Jordan Lambert, Aaron Lambert, Holly-Rose Lambert, and Frazer Lambert. His older cousing was called Liam. He was nephew to Craig Lambert. Ashley was also the eleventh host to the Trill Symbiont named Dax, after the tenth host, Captain Ezri Dax, was killed during a crash landing on Earth in the late 20th century. In December 2011, Ashley was transported forward in time to the late 24th century, along with most of his college friends, and served aboard the USS Voyager NCC-74656 as a replacement crew. In 2381 his crew bore witness to the final demise of the Borg Collective, and later that year Voyager was transported another 120,000 years into the future. After being told that he was Force-sensitive, Ashley elected to remain behind while Voyager returned to the past. He served with distinction as Jedi Master and General in the many battles between the Jedi Order and the Sith Empire, training many of the most notable members of the Old and New Jedi Orders, including Bastila Shan, Yoda, Count Dooku, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, Anakin Solo, Leia Organa Solo, Ben Skywalker, Tenel Ka, Lowbacca, Tionne, Kam Solusar, Cilghal, and Kyp Durron. 1991-2002 USS Aventine and Dax 2002-2009 High School College 2377-2382 The Borg Crisis (2382) The Jedi Order (3,800 BBY - 43 ABY) Siege on The Jedi Temple The Jedi Civil War The Jedi Purge Rebuilding the Order Yoda The Battle of Ruusan The Battle of Naboo The Clone Wars Exile The Rebellion The New Republic The New Jedi Order The Yuuzhan Vong War The Dark Nest Crisis Darth Caedus Return to Voyager (2383) 2383-2387 The Hobi Incident Ashley was killed in action during the supernova of the Romulans' star in 2387. Key Dates *May 14th, 1991 - Born on Earth to Catrina Anne Lambert; *Given Dax symbiont; *Dec, 2009 - Transported to 2377; *Dec, 2377 - Becomes Captain of USS Voyager NCC-74656; *Feb, 2381 - Borg Crisis; *2382 - Transported forward in time 120,000 years; *3,800 BBY - Meets Jedi Knight Vandare Tokare, who takes Dax as his apprentice; *3,785 BBY - Becomes Jedi Knight; *3,720 BBY - Becomes Jedi Master; *3,6 BBY - Takes Bastila Shan as his apprentice; *3,6 BBY - Battle of the Star Forge; *3,6 BBY - Battle of Telos; *3,3 BBY - Battle of Alderaan; *3,3 BBY - Battle of Coruscant; *3,3 BBY - Rebuilds the Ancient Jedi Temple on Tython; *3,310 BBY - Rebuilds the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; *3,309 BBY - Becomes Jedi Grand Master; *1,000 BBY - Battle of Ruusan; *97 BBY - Takes Count Dooku as his apprentice; *60 BBY - Takes Mace Windu as his apprentice; *40 BBY - Meets Senator Palpatine on Coruscant; *32 BBY - Meets Queen Amidala on Naboo; *32 BBY - Battle of Naboo; *32 BBY - Duels Darth Maul on Naboo; *32 BBY - Captures Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray on Naboo; *27 BBY - Meets Senator Bail Organa on Alderaan; *22 BBY - Battle of Geonosis; *22 BBY - The Clone Wars begin; *22 ABY - Sits on the Jedi Council; *21 BBY - Takes Zett Jukasa as his apprentice; *19 BBY - The Clone Wars end; *19 BBY - Order 66 is issued; *19 BBY - Zett Jukasa killed by Clone Troopers at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; *19 BBY - Exiles himself on Tatooine; *11 BBY - Encounters Senator Garm bel Iblis in Mos Eisley, Tatooine, and agrees to join the Alliance to Restore the Republic; *7 BBY - Duels Darth Sidious and Darth Vader in the ruins of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, barely escaping with his life; *7 BBY - Meets Senator Mon Mothma on Kashyyyk; *2 BBY - Helps to formally found the Alliance of Free Planets, and the Alliance to Restore the Republic; *0 BBY - Travels of Tatooine to locate Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi; *0 BBY - Meets Captain Han Solo and Chewbacca in Mos Eisley, Tatooine; *0 BBY - Battle of Yavin; *3 ABY - Battle of Hoth; *3 ABY - Tortured by Darth Vader on Bespin V; *3 ABY - Appears to fall to the dark side of the Force, becoming Darth Vader's apprentice; *4 ABY - Recues General Han Solo from Jabba Desilijic Tiurre on Tatooine; *4 ABY - Returns to the Rebellion; *4 ABY - Battle of Endor; *4 ABY - Battle of Bakura; *5 ABY - Battle of Mindor; *8 ABY - Attends wedding of General Han Solo and Senator Leia Organa Solo on Coruscant; *11 ABY - Meets Admiral Natasi Daala in the Maw Cluster; *13 ABY - Begins to teach at the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin IV; *14 ABY - Takes Mara Jade Skywalker as his apprentice; *19 ABY - Kidnapped by Grand Admiral Thrawn; *20 ABY - Attends wedding of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Knight Mara Jade Skywalker on Coruscant; *25 ABY - Chewbacca killed on Sernpidal; *25 ABY - Battle of Dantooine; *25 ABY - Beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War; *25 ABY - Battle of Ithor; *26 ABY - Battle of Yavin IV; *27 ABY - Battle of Coruscant; *29 ABY - Battle of Coruscant; *29 ABY - The Yuuzhan Vong War ends; *30 ABY - Rebuilds the Jedi Temple on Coruscant; *31 ABY - Becomes founding member of the New Jedi Council; *43 ABY - Transported back to USS Voyager NCC-74656; *2387 - Killed in Hobi Incident; Appearances *Star Trek: Independence: *Star Trek: Independence: And Now, to Work * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords *Star Wars: The Old Republic * * *Star Wars: Darth Bane: Path of Destruction *Star Wars: Darth Bane: Rule of Two *Star Wars: Cloak of Deception *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars: Rogue Planet *Star Wars: Outbound Flight *Star Wars: The Approaching Storm *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones * * * *Star Wars: Shatterpoint * * * * *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Star Wars: Death Star *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars: Galaxies: Ruins at Dantooine *Star Wars: Splinter of the Mind's Eye *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: The Truce at Bakura *Star Wars: The Courtship of Princess Leia *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: Heir to the Empire *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: Dark Force Rising *Star Wars: Hand of Thrawn: The Last Command *Star Wars: I, Jedi *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Jedi Search *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Dark Apprentice *Star Wars: Jedi Academy: Champions of the Force *Star Wars: Callista Trilogy: Children of the Jedi *Star Wars: Callista Trilogy: Darksabre *Star Wars: Callista Trilogy: Planet of Twilight *Star Wars: The Black Fleet Crisis: Tyrant's Test *Star Wars: The New Rebellion *Star Wars: Corellian Trilogy: Ambush at Corellia *Star Wars: Corellian Trilogy: Assault at Selonia *Star Wars: Spectre of the Past *Star Wars: Vision of the Future *Star Wars: Survivor's Quest *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Vector Prime *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Balance Point *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Star by Star *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Dark Journey *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Destiny's Way *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion *Star Wars: New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force *Star Wars: Dark Nest I: The Joiner King *Star Wars: Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen *Star Wars: Dark Nest III: The Swarm War *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Betrayal *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Exile *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Fury *Star Wars: Legacy of the Force: Invincible *Star Wars: Crosscurrent *Star Wars: Riptide *Star Wars: Millennium Falcon *Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Outcast *Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Omen *Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Abyss *Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Backlash *Star Trek: Independence: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Relationships Romantic *Kyran Howitt Trivia Category:Harris Family Category:Lambert Family Category:Jedi Grand Masters Category:Jedi High Council Members Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Users Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Jedi Weapons Masters Category:Joined Trill Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Trill Category:USS Voyager NCC-74656 Personnel Category:Lost Jedi Category:1991 Births Category:2387 Deaths Category:Starfleet Captains Category:Starfleet Rear Admirals